Waiting for Tonight
by Xellina
Summary: A sweet odd song-fic. Warm and fuzzy ending. Warning: kissing X/L (arn't they all?) and F/Z (don't see too many of those).


Ok! Yes, once again, I hit writers block on my main story _. So, I'm doing what I do best, I'm writing different song-fic! Anyways, this is Waiting for Tonight, by Jennifer Lopez.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers, only the first Try tape. I don't own Jennifer Lopes, only her first cd. Please don't sue, you wont get anything. As you can tell from my pathetic collection.  
  
Like a movie scene  
In the sweetest dreams  
  
She slammed her fist down on her nightstand. 'Damn! That dream again! Why does it always haunt me?' Amelia and Filia broke her train of thought. More like they both simultaneously screamed at her to shut up. It was the third time that night! And, like each time before, the dream faded from her mind and she couldn't remember it by the time she finally fell back asleep.  
  
Have pictured us together  
Now to feel your lips  
  
Fourth time that night. But it was different this time. She actually kissed him. 'Him, who is He?' Filia whined at her to go to sleep. But this time she couldn't. This time the dream didn't fade. She sat awake for the rest of the night. Remembering the details of every dream leading up to this one. It is a series. And they all had one thing in common, she never knew who He was.  
  
On my finger tips  
I have to say this is better  
  
Soon she was daydreaming. She made everyone set up camp early so she could sleep and see his face. But she never did. He hid in the shadows. Her daydreams followed the plot of the dreams. And they fit together. But she could never see his face, and it was beginning to inferior ate her!  
  
I have to say is even better  
Than I ever thought it could be  
  
Her group members began to worry about her. All the time asking her if something is wrong. But her answer was always: "Oh, me? No! Why would anything be wrong?" Usually followed by a nervous laugh. Her group gave her disbelieving looks but their fear of her temper outweighed their curiosity.   
  
It's perfect, it's passion, it's setting me free  
From all of my sadness  
  
In all of her dreams she was free. Free to fly to soar on the wings of passion. Anything that was bothering her that day disappeared with the promise of night, sleep, and dreams. Unfortunately she was losing grip on reality.  
  
The tears I've cried  
I have spent all of my life  
  
This was really bad for her friends. Lina got into tons of trouble already. Now she wasn't paying attention and, if possible they got into even more. Gourry was the first to state this fact. Lina, fortunately, or unfortunately for Gourry, happened to be paying attention at that moment.  
  
Waiting for tonight, oh  
When you would be here in my arms  
  
After Gourry had gotten out of the hospital things went back to normal, or as normal as things get for the little group. 'I wonder who the man is. It can't be Gourry, I'm sure of that. He didn't have long enough hair. Hmmm…' Amelia, being the way she is, scolded Lina for not paying attention and not fighting when a group of trolls attacked. Amelia was lucky, Lina was lost in thought, and didn't seem to notice Amelia at all.  
  
Waiting for tonight, oh  
I've dreamed of this love for so long  
  
This, of course aggravated Filia, who was about to smack Lina into Ranma-verse with mace-sama when Zel jumped in front of Lina and caught the mace. "What are you doing?" demanded Filia. "Look, I don't know what's wrong with her, but smacking her into another universe won't help." His reason got through to the temper mental dragon, lucky Lina.  
  
Waiting for tonight  
  
"What are we going to do then?" Zel blinked at Filia blankly. "Hello? Zel?" "Ok Filia. She's dreaming of something." Filia got mad again. "Well anyone could figure that out! What are we going to DO?" Zel blushed a little. "We need to read her mind. See what's so good that's it's taking her when she's not sleeping." Xelloss fazed in. "Did I hear a call for a mind reader?"  
  
Tender words you say  
Take my breath away  
  
The group was desperate, so they let him. When he came back, he was blushing profoundly. "Well? What did you see? What was she dreaming about?" Zel took a breath and waited for him to answer. Xelloss didn't say anything. "Well namagoni? Answer!" Filia glared at him, ready to take mace-sama out at any minute. Xelloss just fazed out.  
  
Love me now, leave me never  
  
Lina saw him now. He was entering the sunlight. He was… Xelloss grabbed her. Lina grew very frustrated. "Xelloss! Leave me alone!" She demanded. Turning back to the man, she saw… Shadows once again covering his face. "Lina-chan, you need to come back." Her eyes filled with tears, he was pulling her away from her true love. "No! Wait!" She extended her arm to him. "I love you!"  
  
Found a sacred place  
Lost in your embrace  
  
The dream shattered like a mirror dropping to the floor. You could see bits and pieces, but never the whole thing. 'It's way too dark. Where am I?' She asked her self. Her thought echoed around her. Her lips never moved. Strong hands held her shoulders. "Open your eyes." The voice was much too loud.  
  
I want to stay in this forever  
  
'No! I'm going to stay here! I don't want to leave!' But her eyes did as were told. "Ahhhhh!" A voice. Much too familiar… 'Mine. That's my voice. But why am I…' That's when it registered. "Light!" She cried out. Trying to get whoever was behind her to shut the blinds. "Sorry." He blew the candle out.  
  
I think of days when the sun used to set  
On my empty heart, all alone in my bed  
  
It took her quite a few days to recover. Even after she did, a few things bothered her. 'Just who was that man in my dream, and who was it that blew the candle out when I first woke up?' "Lina?" Gourry asked, his worried expression stretched across his face. "I'm just fine you dolt!" After a few slaps she said, "Unlike you, I think. Which was what I was doing when you asked yet another stupid question!" The explanation was enough for Zel, but it made Amelia even more nervous.  
  
Tossing and turning  
Emotions were strong  
  
Amelia finally got sick of Lina yelling to Gourry. "Miss Lina you are wrong!" "Oh am I?" She asked, her evil fanged smile spread and her eyes narrowed. "Um, nothing. Really…" Amelia cringed. "I thought I heard you say something." If possible Lina's face became more evil. "What did you say, Amelia?" Zel started to worry. "Lina…" Amelia cut him off. "Miss Lina, I was standing up for Gourry. You are being really mean to him for no reason!"  
  
I knew I had to hold on  
  
Gourry protected Amelia from Lina's potentially fatal blow. Amelia cast a healing spell right away. Gourry seemed to be hurt from Lina's attitude than from the blow, and when she turned away and walked down the path without a second look he began to cry.  
  
Waiting for tonight, oh  
When you would be here in my arms  
  
Once she was away from the eyes of her friends she began to run. Tears streaming down her face. Finally she fell. Her last thoughts were jumbled. 'It's morning? Where am I? What did I do? Why?' Sleep clamed her. She laid there on the mossy embankment when a familiar friend fazed in, with a crooked smile.  
  
Waiting for tonight, oh  
I've dreamed of this love for so long  
  
"I'm going after her." Filia stated. She picked up her mace and started to walk in the direction that Lina had gone. A strong hand stopped her. "Wait." She turned to face Zelgadiss. "No one is going to go after her. Not while she's like that. I don't want anyone getting hurt. With what she just did to Gourry I'd say she'd use the Ragna Blade to be alone."  
  
Waiting for tonight  
Waiting for tonight, oh  
  
Filia shook free from Zel's grasp and ran in the direction that Lina had gone. 'I know she wants to be alone, but if she just talks to someone then maybe she'll get over it!' She heard steps behind her; someone was chasing her, and fast! She threw a glance over her shoulder but saw no one. By the time she looked forward again it was to late. She ran into him full force. The wind was knocked from her, and the last thing she heard before she passed out was, "I'm sorry, but I can't bear to see you hurt."  
  
When you would be here in my arms  
Waiting for tonight, oh  
  
Lina woke in the arms of, 'of Xelloss?' She shook her head to clear it and stared at the smug face of the "person" holding her. "Xelloss? What are you doing here?" She demanded her head cleared and her temper in full gear. "I thought I told all of you to leave me alone!" She tried to raise her hands for a fireball, but he was holding her too tightly. She struggled for about ten minutes, all the while Xelloss stared down at her, not saying a word. When she realized this she stopped struggling and stared up at his face.  
  
I've dreamed of this love for so long  
Waiting for tonight  
  
'His eyes are open!' She realized. She cocked her head as she stared into them. 'She really does look cute like that.' He admitted. Acting totally on impulse, which is something he never does, he kissed her. Lina's eyes bulged, then shut. 'Is he, is he the one I've been seeing in my dreams?' She asked her self. His probing tongue found it's way into her mouth as she slid her lips open. 'Yes!' With the realization her eyes flew open. 'He was the one from my dreams!' Noticing that his eyes were closed and that he was enjoying the kiss she slowly closed hers.  
  
Gone are the days when the sun used to set  
On my empty heart, all alone in my bed  
  
Filia came to slowly. He was worried about her. When her eyes finally opened her eyes he was so happy that he kissed her on the forehead. Filia smiled. He was kind, gentle. Nice, even when he had his coffee. "Thank you." She whispered. "Thank you for stopping me. She would have killed me!" He smiled. "You're welcome." He said. Zel leaned down to kiss her on the forehead again. Filia grabbed his head and pulled so his lips touched hers.  
  
Tossing and turning  
Emotions were strong  
  
When he finally pulled away from the kiss Lina was sleepy again. He unclasped his cape and laid it down. She smiled and grabbed him before he could faze off and pulled him down to the "bed" with her. He looked at her quizzingly, but never said a word. She rested her head on his chest, using him for a pillow. He sighed; his simile whipped from his face and also went to sleep.  
  
I knew I had to hold on  
Waiting for tonight, oh  
  
Zel pulled away from Filia long before she was ready to stop. "Goodnight." Was all he said before he stumbled off to his own tent for a nice nights sleep. Filia stayed awake. After that kiss she just could not fall back asleep! She tossed and turned, even tried sleeping upside down. But she just could not sleep. She lay awake for hours, waiting for the sun to rise.  
  
When you would be here in my arms  
Waiting for tonight, oh  
  
The soft sun danced in Lina's fire-like hair. He laid there. Not wanting to move for fear that he'd wake her for hours, waiting for the sun. 'She sleeps so peacefully now.' He noted, still staring at her. She stirred. The sun had hit her eyes. She went to stretch, but something got in her way. 'What in the?' she kept thinking until she opened her eyes. 'His eyes are open again.' She smiled hoping for another kiss, but instead, he spoke. "Come on sleepy head. Time to go join the rest of the group."  
  
Waiting for tonight, oh   
I've dreamed of this love for so long  
  
'Finally! The sun is up.' Filia thought as she saw the light filter through the thin tent. She got up and sat on a rock watching the sunrise. "I just love sunrises!" She said to herself. "So do I." A deep voice answered. She nearly jumped a mile high. "What?" She said, turning around. Her eyes settled on a tall dark figure, hiding in the shadows of the trees.  
  
Waiting for tonight  
  
Eventually Amelia and Gourry got up. Soon after Lina and Xelloss arrived. The group went back to normal, or as normal as they ever got. Every once in awhile you'd see Lina glance at Xelloss, or Filia at Zel. And Xelloss at Lina, and Zel at Filia. Sometimes their glances would meet, sometimes they wouldn't. But life went on, the lovebirds loving, the ignorant two knowing nothing. And the two kisses lasting forever in memory.  



End file.
